


Aftershow

by fizzfooz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Creampie, Double Penetration, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rowdy AU, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Kinkade, Yeehaw AU, kinkade pov, pampered shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfooz/pseuds/fizzfooz
Summary: This is an AU created by Tofu and it has eaten my brain. Shiro and Kinkade are strippers and Keith is a farmer. It's an amazing combination of wholesome and smutty. Check it and all the amazing art out on Twitter @buffshiro and @glitterbeefs (NSFW)





	Aftershow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



Ryan and Shiro tended to leave the club in one of two moods: dog tired and dragging themselves, barely holding each other upright, or like tonight. Ryan was pretty sure he'd never been this awake in his entire life. He'd arrived drained from studying and then gotten a second wind during his first set, then a third through fifth wind doing a duo set with Shiro. Both of their pupils were blown out the entire time, Shiro half-hard the entire time as they twined around each other. Shame he'd be bringing that back to Keith rather than Ryan's apartment like old times.

The early morning chill hit them both as they stepped outside of the club, sweat cooling on their skin. Shiro leaned against Ryan's shoulder, hungry for any kind of contact even if it was platonic. He was always extra tactile after an intense set. And dripping with gold glitter. He'd covered half of Ryan's hoodie in it, both of Shiro's bare arms shimmering under the streetlights.

“Keith okay with you ruining all his furniture?” Ryan asked, eyeing Shiro's sparkling neck where it peeked out of the leather collar he'd worn on stage. “You're like Tinkerbell with psoriasis.”

Shiro blushed, sliding his gaze away from Ryan. “He likes it.”

Yeah, Ryan bet he did. The two of them were disgustingly in love. He tried to peel Shiro off himself only to have him grip tighter. “Come on, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow night.”

“Stay over at our place. It's closer.”

“Like I'll get any sleep there. We both know you're gonna grab Keith the second you hit home.”

Shiro of course took that seriously. “Not if it that's going to make you uncomfortable.”

He'd probably only offered because he was still worried about Ryan getting an Uber by himself, no matter how many times Ryan told him nothing was gonna happen to him. “Relax. It was a joke.”

“So you'll stay?”

Man, the Takashi Shirogane puppy eyes should be outlawed in all states “Yeah, yeah, I'll stay.”

###

Ryan stepped aside, allowing Shiro to tackle the front door like an excitable puppy. Keith appeared the second the door swung open, must've run down the stairs when he heard Shiro. He was still sleep-mussed and wearing a pair of red lion print pyjamas. They clung to each other. Obscenely cute, as usual. Ryan stood awkwardly in the hall, waiting for them to remember anything but each other existed. Keith's hands wandered to the collar around Shiro's throat – the same one Ryan had been staring at all night – and Shiro pressed closer against him--

“Hey Keith,” Ryan said. Not that he was against a free show but he had no idea how Keith felt about that stuff.

Keith peeked over Shiro's shoulder, still holding Shiro tight. “Oh. Hey?”

“I don't wanna get in your way. Just show me where to crash.”

Shiro and Keith separated about an inch. They had some kinda conversation comprised entirely of meaningful glances at each other, until Shiro eventually turned back to Ryan.

“You sure you just want to sleep?”

Huh. So maybe inviting Ryan here hadn't just been Shiro being a mother hen as usual. “Is there something else on the table?” They might be dropping clanger-like hints about it but hey, it could still be wishful thinking.

“We were kinda hoping to introduce the idea gradually,” Keith said. He gave Shiro a Look. “Or at least _I_ was. But yeah. If you want there to be.”

Hell yeah, he wanted. Shiro had been grinding against him all fucking night. He was happy for Shiro. Happy he'd found Keith. But it would be a total lie to say he hadn't missed quickies in the changing room and longer sessions back home.

He shrugged off his hoodie. “Where are we doing this?”

“Wherever Shiro wants.”

Shiro looked around their little farmhouse, bright-eyed. “The couch,” he said after a few minutes of deliberation, and hurried into the living room. 

Keith shrugged a shoulder at Ryan and followed. The couch was one of those big L-shaped ones and looked sturdy enough for three grown men. Keith hopped onto the back of it, lean legs dangling. Shiro had already grabbed a bottle of lube from somewhere. Knowing his appetite he probably made Keith keep one in every room of the house. He settled between Keith's legs, hiking his ass in the air.

No need to ask what he wanted. Shiro wanted everything all at once. Sex was the only area of his life he allowed himself to be selfish.

He nuzzled at Keith's crotch through his pyjama pants, mouthing at Keith's cock, which was growing hard from the attention. Keith tangled his fingers in Shiro's hair, his face flushed pink. Ryan ran his hands across Shiro's ass, gliding down to cup him with one hand. Hard as a rock already. Ryan was getting there too, watching Shiro bury his face in Keith's lap.

“Kinkade-- Ryan,” Keith said, slightly breathless. “He needs more attention than this.”

Didn't have to tell him twice. He rolled Shiro's sweatpants down over his ass slowly. At this point he didn't know which one of them he was teasing. Every inch of hard, round muscle on Shiro's body was glorious. His bubble butt, his thighs, the hard cock hanging between his legs. Ryan rolled his pants down to his knees and spread his ass with both hands. The pants kind of hobbled him, restraining him at the knees but Ryan kept spreading until he could see Shiro's hole stretched a little open from the position. Shiro whined and tried to buck up into Ryan's touch, only to be held down by Keith's hand on the back of his neck. Keith was strong – a lot of muscle on his lean frame. But there was barely a force on Earth stronger than Shiro's thirst. Ryan held him down too, digging his fingers into his ass cheeks. He hoped they bruised. Shiro liked to be marked.

Still gripping, Ryan lowered himself to his knees and tongued Shiro's hole.

Shiro gasped and squirmed, trying to break their grip again. “ _Keith_. Ryan! Stop-- stop teasing.”

Keith chuckled overhead. Fabric rustled. It was a shame to miss that view but Ryan kept tonguing Shiro, eking out more strangled moans until the muscle loosened. His moans became muffled as Keith filled his mouth with cock. When Ryan raised his head, Shiro's face was pressed flush against Keith's pelvis, every last inch of him stuffed down his throat. Keith's head tipped back against the wall, his hands fisted in Shiro's hair.

Fuck. Ryan coated his fingers in lube and slid two into Shiro. He was so eager they went in easy all the way to the last knuckle. Still nowhere near ready enough to take Ryan. Shiro whined low and guttural and Keith's legs shook with the extra stimulation.

“Patience.” Ryan eased in another couple of fingers, stretching Shiro out. Shiro whined again and tried to bear down.

Keith shushed him and slid one hand down from his hair to the back of his neck, holding his cock deep in Shiro's throat. Shiro's whines turned into low moans. He spread his legs wider and tried to push back again.

“Nice try,” Ryan said as Keith's fingers tightened on the back of Shiro's neck.

Shiro whimpered pathetically around Keith's cock in his mouth.

“You really think you're ready for me as well?”

Something unintelligible. Definitely a yes. Shiro tried to thrust back again. Almost ready. Another coat of lube. Ryan should get a medal for not ploughing Shiro's sweet ass right there and then. He slid his sweatpants off and lubed himself up--

“Wait,” Keith said.

Shiro whined again. So spoilt when he was denied cock.

“I want to watch.” Keith eased Shiro's head back, petting and stroking him as he did. Shiro chased his cock with his tongue, a thin thread of pre-come connecting them. Keith leaned down to kiss his brow and cheeks. “Show me how well you take Ryan.”

“ _Yes_.” Shiro sat back on his heels, a sheen of spit and pre-come on his lips, hair tousled from where Keith had tugged at it. Shiro looked over his shoulder at Ryan. Trying the damn puppy eyes again.

Keith climbed down from the back of the sofa. He was cute; all flushed and flustered, eyes only for Shiro. 

“How should I take him?” Ryan asked.

“Ass up, face down.”

Shiro scrambled to comply, pinching his upper body to the sofa and hiking his ass up in the air. Ryan gripped his cock in one fist and guided just the tip inside him. Shiro groaned, fists bunching in the cushions of the sofa. The muscles of his back and shoulders bunching and spreading as he fought to stay still. Keith craned over them, watching as closely as he could. Ryan squeezed Shiro's ass and spread his cheeks, giving Keith the best view of Shiro's hole stretching around his cock.

“Shame I didn't bring my camera,” Ryan said. “Huh, Shiro? You'd like that? A little memento for Keith?”

“ _Please_.” Probably not even Shiro knew what he was begging for at this point. “Ryan. Keith. More.”

“Ask more nicely.”

“Ryan! Give me your cock. Please!”

Ryan pushed into him. Slowly. Inch by torturous inch. Shiro's slick hole spread as he took more and more of him. He was still tight even after all the prep. Ryan stopped halfway and turned his head to grin at Keith.

“Enjoying the show so far?”

Keith blushed to the roots of his hair but his gaze was fixed on Ryan's cock half-buried in Shiro's ass. “Yeah.. He's been asking for this for a while, you know?”

“Keith,” Shiro whined. “Thank you. Love you. Make him give me more.”

“Should I, Keith?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, leaning even closer. “Give him all of it.”

Ryan pressed into Shiro deeper, a slow build of pressure until he bottomed out. Shiro behaved himself. Keeping still, allowing Ryan to control it. He gave the sexiest, sluttiest moan when he took all of it. Ryan groaned too. “Fuck. You feel good.”

“So good, Shiro,” Keith said, grabbing Shiro's hair to push his face down into the cushions, muffling the strong of _mores_ and _pleases_ that erupted from him when Ryan didn't immediately start pounding. “Good boy. You took him so well. Go on, Ryan. You know he likes it.”

Hell yeah he did. Ryan moved his grip to Shiro's hips. He drew back almost all the way out and slammed back into Shiro's hole. Their thighs smacked together, Shiro greedily pushing back against him. Keith was rapt on the point where their bodies connected. His free hand teased his cock. The other released Shiro's hair.

“Ryan.” Shiro lifted his head, muscles in his natural arm bulging as he gripped the sofa harder. “So big. So much. _More_.”

Ryan drove into Shiro as hard as he could. “More?”

“There'll be a lot more,” Keith said. “Don't worry.”

“Fuck.” Ryan stared down the lines of Shiro's body, every ridge of defined muscle carved put with scars. It was a privilege getting to fuck that ass. The least he could do was make sure he drove Shiro crazy. He lifted Shiro's hips and drove into him at a new angle, fucking him harder and deeper. 

Shiro wailed as he thrust, every snap of Ryan's hips battering his sweet spot. Keith made a soft sound of approval. Quiet even when he was stroking his cock. 

“Fill him up,” Keith said.

“I have a better idea.”

Ryan pulled out, ignoring Shiro's grumbles. “Hold him open for me.”

Keith did, pulling Shiro's ass open with both hands. His hole gaped open, slick with lube and pre-come. Ryan gave himself a couple of strokes. That was all he needed to shoot across Shiro's hole. Shiro gasped and tried to push back onto Keith's fingers.

“Patience,” Keith said. “Stay still.”

Once Shiro settled again, Ryan rolled the head of his cock along Shiro's crack, coating it in come. Then fucked it back inside, bottoming out again. Fuck. That was amazing. Shiro was even more slick than before, bearing down on him and clenching hard.

“More,” Shiro said even though he was stuffed full.

“You want even more than this?”

“Can you go again, Ryan?”

Ryan was pretty sure with these two he could go another dozen times if he had to. He nodded. Not so articulate now from the double whammy of orgasm and Shiro.

“Can you take both of us, Shiro?” Keith asked.

“Yes! Please!”

Oh. Nice. Ryan picked Shiro up. He liked being manhandled, especially with a cock inside him, even if the change in position made it slip. Ryan flipped them both, so he was sitting on the sofa with Shiro in his lap, reverse cowboy style. He raised Shiro's legs to give Keith better access, pulling them towards his chest. All that time on the pole was doing him good. He was really flexible despite being so built.

“You ready for another two loads, Shiro?”

Shiro just groaned. His cock was so hard it was practically upright, jutting from his body and spilling pre-come. Keith took each of Shiro's fingers in his hand and coated each one, tenderly covering them in lube.

“Get yourself ready for me.”

Despite all those blushes, Keith was kinkier than he looked. As soon as he was done, Shiro pushed lubed fingers inside of himself, sliding them alongside Ryan's cock. Ryan groaned at the added pressure. Shiro's head lolled back against Ryan's shoulder. He panted, little moans escaping from him as he worked himself open around Ryan.

“So sexy,” Keith said. “Beautiful. So good for us.”

“You are.” Ryan nuzzled the crook of Shiro's neck. “Can't wait for me and Keith to stuff you full the way you deserve.”

“Now,” Shiro said. “I'm ready. Please, Keith.”

Keith gave himself another slick of lube. With all the care in the world he slid into Shiro. For a moment the pressure was intense, Shiro instinctively clenching around them, grasping at both cock before he relaxed. Ryan bit into his shoulder, groaning into the flesh as Keith's cock worked its way in on top of his. Shiro's tight hole growing even tighter.

“You okay?” Keith asked, leaning his sweat-slicked forehead against Shiro's.

“ _Please_ ,” Shiro said, too cock-drunk to say anything else.

“Think that's a yes,” Ryan said. “We'd better fuck him how he wants before he starts to pout.”

“Right.” Keith might have been skinny compared to the two other men but he had muscle and he used every last bit of it to pound into Shiro while Shiro clung to his back for dear life. Ryan kept pace as best he could, pumping his hips, trying to match the rhythm. Every thrust pulled a grunt of exertion from Keith followed by a long moan as they both got as deep inside Shiro as they could go, Ryan's own moans mixing with his.

Shiro went wild for it, eyes watering, practically sobbing with the intensity of it. Probably tearing Keith's back up with his nails. He strained against Ryan's grip on his thighs. “I want-- I'm gonna--”

He arched back against Ryan. His hole spasmed and tightened and he _screamed_ out his orgasm. Keith and Ryan fucked him through every last spurt. He slumped back, shaking from the aftershocks.

“Came without either of us stroking you?” Ryan said, fighting for coherency as Keith's thrusts slowed. “Such a good cock slut.”

Shiro shuddered and moaned with overstimulation he was smiling.

“You're so beautiful when you're fucked out like this,” Keith said. “So sexy. You've been so good for us.”

“Not finished yet.” Shiro lay back against Ryan, floppy and sated now. “Fill me up. Please Keith. Please Ryan.”

“Anything you want,” Keith said. He leaned forward to kiss Shiro. A few last thrusts and he was pressing into Shiro as deep as he could go, Ryan pushing up too so Shiro was stuffed absolutely full to the brim when Keith lurched forward and came, Shiro clinging to him the whole way through. 

“Ryan,” Shiro whined before Keith even had a chance to catch his breath. “More.”

“So greedy.” But Ryan wasn't going to last much longer either. Not when Shiro was already dripping with two loads, clenching and unclenching around the two cocks inside of him, Keith still hard from the pressure and panting against Shiro's shoulder. He came harder than he'd ever came in his life, squeezing both of Shiro's thighs in his fists.

“Yes. Thank you. Yes,” Shiro murmured. You feel so-- I'm so full. So good. You both feel so good.”

Keith kissed him again. “You did so well. Took us both so well. Show us how much you took.”

Keith eased back, allowing Shiro to climb off Ryan's lap. He whined at the loss as Ryan's cock slipped out of him. But tempting as it was, they couldn't fuck him twenty-four hours a day. 

Shiro bent over the couch and spread himself, looking back over his shoulder at the two of them. Fuck, he really was beautiful. He'd gaped to the width of two thick cocks, come dripping down his cheeks. If only Ryan had brought his camera. Maybe next time. If there was a next time.

Keith stroked along Shiro's back. He arched into it like a cat and then tipped his head back for another kiss.

“Well done,” Keith said. “You're so amazing, Shiro.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said. “We're damn lucky to get to fuck you.”

Shiro lay down on the couch like he'd been poured there, snuggling down into the cushions. “'M lucky. Felt so good.”

“Don't go to sleep yet,” Keith said, shaking his shoulder. “Let's get you cleaned up and to bed first.”

“Mm...” Shiro only hunkered down further into the couch.

“I'll get him.” Ryan picked Shiro up bridal style. “Don't say we don't spoil you.”

“Thanks.” Shiro sleepily buried his face in one of Ryan's pecs.

Keith followed along while Ryan carried Shiro up the stairs. “Seems weird to banish you to the couch after this,” he said from behind them. “You might as well share the bed with us.”

“Can I sleep between you?” Shiro said.

“Like you even have to ask.”

Yeah, Ryan thought as Keith fiddled with the shower dials to get it to the optimum temperature for Shiro. There was definitely gonna be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am too busy/lazy to get stuff betaed. Please do point out typos and make suggestions for improvements if you notice anything. I appreciate it. Also really do check out @buffshiro and @glitterbeefs on Twitter because it's sosososo good.


End file.
